


Relative & Friends

by Saricess



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, raven gonna be treated with love and care bitches, raven had a very distance relative who DOESN'T want to kill her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: It was a morning chaos for Raven, a sudden appearance of a very distance relative doesn't really help it but luckily it doesn't last long, right?[previously known as Raven has a Relative!]





	1. Sudden Appearance

It was a sunny and warm day in Jumpy city, no clouds in the sky, so the sun was shining down on the whole city. People were out in shorts and t-shirts, kids playing in the park while they’re adults enjoyed the picnic, dogs being walked and the delicious smell of BBQ flew in the air.

One would this kind of day a happy day, because of the sunny sky people’s mood lifted and they enjoyed their days more.

However that couldn’t be said for a certain half-demon.

Raven signed for the third time in five minutes, she was in the living room enjoying her book earlier when her teammates walked in, then the chaos started.

Cyborg and Beast Boy immediately had their regular argument of what to have for breakfast, Cyborg chose meat and Beast Boy, being a vegetarian, highly disagree with him.

Starfire has come in with her high and booming voice, as soon as she came in she greeted everyone before going to Robin and staying at his side,chatting and smiling widely at him. Raven rolled her eyes, Starfire’s crush on their leader was so obvious, she wondered how Robin hasn’t noticed given how he was taught by Batman.

Just when she was beginning to get her emotions to calm down, Beast Boy had called for Robin on his intake on what they should have for breakfast.

“Yo Robin! What do you think we should have? Vegetarian right?”

Cyborg shook his head at the green changeling “Nah man he wants mean, you know, the good stuff”

“Tofu is good stuff!”

“No it ain't!”

“Guys Guys calm down” Robin slowly waved his hands in a stop motion “Just make whatever you want, we don’t all have to eat the same thing”

The two boys agreed to that and began to cook their food, their argument ceased. 

 _Thank you Robin_ Raven was grateful he stopped their argument, Raven looked back at her book _Now I can get back to this_

“Move Tin Man! These eggs need to be poached”

“Your eggs are gonna have to wait BB! I’m making bacon”  
Or not

“Do you have to use up all the room!”

Raven can imagine the look Cyborg gave Beast Boy “What you saying Beast Boy?”

“Wait no! I-I didn’t mean it like that”

“Well it sure sounded like you did”

They argued again, from the other end Raven could hear Starfire talking loudly to Robin and giggling much more then she needed to.

She couldn’t take it anymore, there was too much noise. She snapped her book shut, getting the attention from the members, she didn’t look at any of them as she made her way to the door.

“I’m going on the roof, _do not_ disturb me”

The doors shut behind her the flying ends of her cloak.

* * *

 _It’s much more better out here_ Raven inwardly commented, there was no noise except for the singing birds and the sound of the waves crashing into the sea. She sat crossed legged, levitating, chanting “Azarath Metrion Zinthos”. She stayed like that for a few minutes before floating down, she took a few deep breaths before picking up her book, reading off where she left off.

Before she knew it an hour has passed and she was more then halfway through her book _I always forget time passes by fast when I read_ many occasions had passed when Raven decided to read a book for a couple of minutes, when she would look at the time she noticed she had read for much more then a few minutes.

_Well people do say time passes by when you have fun_

Raven enjoyed reading, she always has ever since she was young, but coming onto earth her love for books increased. They had so many books with so many genres and story plots, Raven was fascinated by how much there was and would always purchase a large amount of books whenever she was forced into shopping by Starfire.

Breakfast will be ready soon, she looked at her book which didn’t have much pages left _I guess it couldn’t hurt to read more_

By the time she finished she saw it was only five minutes till breakfast was ready, she transported to her bedroom and put the book back on her shelf.

That’s when she felt it, someone near in the tower. Raven would always sense anyone in the tower, if she needed Robin or any of her teammates she would use her powers to find them. However this person wasn’t a human nor alien, it was different but familiar. No matter what creature or species you are, everyone had a different sense, and Raven had **definitely** sensed this person before.

Now she felt that person in the building, then crashing in the living room. Raven wasted no time in transporting into the room, she found broken plates near Beast Boy’s feet, Cyborg was holding a plate full of eggs and bacon  but he had an alarmed expression, Starfire had her starbolts fumed and Robin was in a battle stance.

A few feet in front of her was the person she sensed, from her view she could see that the stranger had long brown hair then ended just inches after their shoulders, they wore black skinny jeans tucked into boots and a black jacket.

The stranger turned to her, Raven could now see that the stranger was a female with brown eyes and olive tanned skin, she could also see the black with purple lines down the middle of her body tucked into her jeans, and finger less black gloves.

Raven only looked at the women in shock as she now recognised her.

“Adena?” 


	2. Adena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the titans get to know their mysterious guest that only raven knows

_ “Adena? _

* * *

“Hey Rae” she smiled at the Titan, who in turned looked shocked at seeing her.

“W-What are you doing here?”

“Well I was in the country and thought ‘Why not visit Raven?’” The stranger now called Adena responded, the smile still on her face. 

“What are you doing in America?”

“Doing hero stuff, the normal work” 

Raven raised an eyebrow at her answer but didn’t push further “Ok, was it necessary to not give me any notice that you would be coming and teleporting in here, scaring my friends?”

“I wanted to surprise you”

“Well it’s definitely a surprise”

“So I did my job then”

Raven signed, she should of known this would happen with Adena. The girl would give you answers to every question you throw at her that you’ll just end up annoyed and drop the whole thing.

“Well your here now, do you want some tea?”

“God yes”

Raven went to the kitchen counter with Adena following behind her, the Teen Titans staring in shock of that they just watched. It took them a few minutes to which Raven made tea and sat, along with Adena, sitting at the table with their warm cups of tea for the team to finally say something.

“Errrr Raven…” His voice lingered with confusion “Who is she?”

“She’s Adena” Raven replied before taking a sip of her herbal tea.

“Yes we heard that but…. _ Who _ is she and why do you know her?”

Adena looked at the purple haired girl “Do you want me to answer or are you going to answer him in riddles until he breaks?”

“Knock yourself out” Raven waved her hand, finding her herbal tea more interesting.

“Alright” Adena looked at the Teen Titans who jumped as she turned her eyes on them “Well like Raven said my name is Adena, I’m a hero like you guys. And for as how Raven knows me...well we’re related”

…

“YOUR WHAT?!”

“Distant relatives” Raven clarified.

“Jeez Rae, you make it sound like you don’t want to be related to me”

“Well…”

“Rae!”

“Wait wait wait! Everyone just hold up!” Beast Boy yelled, his hands in the air, getting everyone’s attention “So you and Raven are related?”   
  
“That’s what I just said”   
  
“But how?”   
  
“It’s a little complicated” Adena rubbed the back of her head “It’s a really long line of history but along it our lines cross” Adena mentioned to her and Raven as she said “our lines”.    
  
“Wow” Beats Boy was in awe.   
  
“So, err, Adena” Cyborg placed the plate on the table and looked at her “Are you a good guy or a bad guy cause...well we’ve met one of Raven’s relatives and it wasn’t good”   
  
“Oh not to worry, I’m a good guy” Adena told him “And I guess your talking about her dad right?”   


“Errr, yes”

“Like Adena said you don’t need to worry” Raven said “Adena doesn’t work with or for Trigon”

“Why would I? He’s a bitch that needs more then his ass getting kicked”

Beastboy and Robin looked shocked at her for saying “bitch” while Cyborg smirked “I like her”

“Thanks, I like you too Cyborg”

“You know my name?” Cyborg asked in surprise, Adena nodded.

“Yes, I know all of your names” she then pointed at every member “Your Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire”

“Well we are over the news and you are Raven’s relative, not surprising that you know our names”

“Same can’t be said on my side” Adena joked to Raven who only rolled her eyes. Before anyone could say anything else Starfire flew to the brown haired girl and clapped her hands together.

“Oh it is most exciting to meet a relative of Raven’s who does not wish to harm us”

“Yeah, I’m a rare find” Adena smirked.

“Please where do you come from? How did you get here? What is you favourite colour? Do you wish to be my friend” Starfire quickly asked and got in close to Adena, who had to lean back a little.

“Err I come from England, got here by teleportation, my favourite colour is purple and I would love to be your friend”   
  
“Glorious!” Starfire hugged Adena, who chuckled at the alien.

“Wait your from England?!” Adena nodded at Beast Boy who looked at her in a mix of shock and disgust “Does that mean we have to talk like Mad Mod?”

“Why would we?” Cyborg asked.

“Well he’s from England and she’s from England, she’ll probably understand us more if we talk like him”

“I can understand you just fine” Adena told Beast Boy with annoyance in her tone. “Going by your logic should I go to a country with is clearly the home of other people and claim it as my own, use the people as slaves and kill or market them off?”

The room was in still silence, the Teen Titans looking at Adena in shock of what she just said. It was broken when Raven took another sip from her cup which got Beast Boy coughing.

“Sorry…”

“It’s ok”

“Ok, now I really like her” Cyborg smirked.

“Sorry, I’m not ready for a love confession”

The boys laughed at her blunt and sarcastic response while Starfire looked confused, the noise of a rumbling stomach made them stop.

“Would you like some breakfast Adena?” Robin asked with a smile, Adena nodded.

“Do I ever!”

“Glorious!”

“I just have one question, and it’s very serious” Cyborg told her, true to his words he did look like he was asking her a serious question “Meat or Tofu”

Adena looked offended “Meat please”   
  
Cyborg smirked “Now that’s what I like to hear”   


**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! so i have officially started university, i got my first project this morning and what to i do? write fanfiction (help!). this is just a little fanfic about one of my OC's who I am working super hard on. I hope you all enjoy :)


End file.
